Underpass Mine
The Underpass Mine is a level in MeeMFromHH's second game: Siblings to the Rescue. It serves as the third level of the game. It is a mine themed level. This level is unique, since it has an engine that makes every screen dark, making you only see a small area around the characters. The song playing for this level is "Captain Claw - Level 8". Screens Entrance This is a straight hallway that serves as the entrance to the mine itself. As soon as you go in, the screen immediately goes dark to introduce the lantern engine. Will pulls out a lantern that brightens up a small area around the pair, and they proceed. Screen 1 This screen is very simple. There are a few decorations around the room that are hard to see due to the darkness. On the northeast corner of the room, there is a lever that opens a passageway near to the northwest corner. Going through it leads to the next screen. Screen 2 This screen is very large, due to it being a hard-to-see maze. There are multiple paths that lead to either dead ends or chests. There are 8 chests in total, with 4 of them containing resources, and the other 4 containing keys. These keys are needed for the next screen, so look for those chests. You begin the maze on the northwest corner of the room, and the exit is on the southeast corner. After some time navigating the maze, you'll eventually find it. Screen 3 There are two pathways, both which lead to other two pathways each, making 4 pathways in total. At the end of these pathways are chests. Unusually, a mechanism activates by putting a key inside one of those chests, so four keys are needed to activate all the chests and open the gate. If there are missing keys, the player has to backtrack through the maze in the previous room to find the remaining keys. After all chests are activated, the gate will open and you will be able to progress. Boss Screen While the screen is still dark, it brightens up to reveal the design of the room. Much like the Chaotic Catacombs, this room is also shaped like a diamond. Evil Bob is standing in the middle of the room and claims that he has stolen the Mutant Uranium, which is the legendary artifact of the mines. He also says that he will fight taking on the form of another being. While he thinks, Sarah whispers to Will that she is afraid of minotaurs, and doesn't want Evil Bob to transform into one. Evil Bob ends up hearing what she says, and transforms into a minotaur, initiating the third boss fight. But due to the transformation, Evil Bob ends up losing his invulnerability, making the battle possible to win. After he loses, he takes Sarah alone to his dimension, traumatizes her and gives entry to the third chase. After the chase, Will comforts Sarah to calm her down after Evil Bob has traumatized her. Then they return to the catacombs, and the ambience goes dark again, forcing the player into the lantern engine. Leaving into the next room brightens up the screen, discarding the need of the lantern engine, but everytime you return to the mine, the engine always takes place, and disappears when you leave the mine on either side. Design Just like the Chaotic Catacombs, this level takes place underground. The ground pattern is also dirt-rock, but the walls are different from the walls in the catacombs. Being an abandoned mine, there are decorations in the first room showing mining equipment. The enemies in this area always drop magic waters, which restore your MP, so if one needs a lot of those, they just need to farm some enemies in here. The level is always dark in every room, forcing the player into the lantern engine, which brightens up a small area around the characters. This small lit area is your only way of seeing stuff in the level, giving you the need to approach walls or things to see what is there. Trivia This level wasn't MeeMFromHH's original idea. Instead, as said in the credits, the level was his sister's idea.